


Being an ally, huh?

by I_am_a_mob



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pining ukyo, sonar man narrates how u properly pine, sweet boi ukyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_mob/pseuds/I_am_a_mob
Summary: Ukyo just want to be a functional member of the kingdom of science, so why did the thought of getting close to a certain bok choi keeps pestering his mind? Being an ally is enough.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Saionji Ukyou, Ishigami Senkuu/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Being an ally, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this half-heartedly written meal

"So as I was saying, blah blah blah..."

Nothing coherent enters the brain of a certain sonar man when his attention was solely focused on the way those lips move gracefully while explaining the whole importance of how people needed to grow out of bad habit of waking up the entirety of night and then dozing off at the break of dawn, no, he doesn't seem to care about his point, he just finds himself staring more at his mouth spewing out unnecessary knowledge. Something about the way it looks, moves, and feels has Ukyo on the edge. 

The idea of getting close to a Senku Ishigami never quite crossed his mind before, so having thought of that just now alienated him entirely. 

What's with his thoughts recently? It's not giving him the peace he wants right now. By all means, it keeps getting worse by second, cause he literally didn't just think of ravishing those pink plump lips-- no no, he refuses to admit so, thank you very much. 

But what the heck. Just what the heck. 

The way he bends his body down to pick up the rag, the way his tunic just deliciously wrapped around his delicate hips, and the look on his face when he annoyingly swipes the sweat off his forehead, or when he subconsciously tugs on his collar to dangerously present that pale unblemished skin on his neck to shoulders, makes Ukyo wanna pin him on the wall and rip that piece of hindrance and kiss and mark him senseless while hearing those beautiful moans slip out of his addictive mouth-- wait, he has become a pervert now for thinking at their science leader at such a way and it's so embarrassing and scandalous. 

Okay, that was kinda exaggerating. But who was he, if not so cautious. Even to his own feelings. 

He just couldn't imagine liking Senku in carnal way, because that piece of onion leek is the kind of a person you admire for his good works, and while he have good looks, he doesn't seem to be the type to show interest in romance, relationship, sex, or love in general-- Ukyo doesn't peg him to be so. Senku is a man who dedicates his life to his goals and ambitions, and would rather not waste his time on frivolous things. And Ukyo admire him in that way. 

But the growing urge to pinch his cheek increases when the young scientist unknowingly stuck his tounge, deep on his concentration. Ukyo couldn't stand the wholesomeness of it, but stops himself from pouncing on the oblivious scientist. That's improper. Too improper. 

Ukyo Saionji decides he wants to jump off a cliff to forget about this disturbing feelings he have for the scientist. 'Last time I check I was straight, how did this happened..?'

And because he is too aware, he could practically hear the pounding on his ears coming from his chest. The hammering of his heart by just looking at the content expression Senku has whenever he accomplished something, whether it's big or small, Ukyo constantly catches himself desiring to be the one having evoke that expression from the scientist, and just made a mental note to do that. He didn't know why, it felt just right and weird, but mostly right. 

But back to his initial dilemma: How could he let himself catch feelings for the stupidly handsome scientist when that's the last thing the world needed right now. They are in the process of saving billions of life and then he just got himself a persistent distraction. Great. Just his luck. And he just knew the scientist wouldn't reciprocate his feelings when he is surely so close with the mentalist, heck, Ukyo suspected there might be something happening between those two. That leaves him to be the only pining idiot. 

Ukyo didn't need to be told twice that he was merely an ally to their expanding kingdom of science and most certainly just an acquaintance to Senku Ishigami, and that is not going to change even if he wanted to. Oh he desperately wanted to. 

But now is not the time to mope around as he had to be a properly functioning member of their growing kingdom, but simply landing his gaze at the oblivious scientist proves to be distracting because he seriously wants to tuck those stray pieces of hair falling limp on Senku's face to his ear, he shook his head, 'Focus, Ukyo. Task at hand.'

"Um Senku," he started, "do you, um..." His eyes shifts to the floor, "want some help?" When he looks up he was met with a raised eyebrow, he scrambles for an explanation, "I mean, since I'm free at the moment and though, you might want another hand at the lab, or a company." That last part, he didn't mean to add because seriously, what is he gonna do if it's just going to be the two of them to unless he is preoccupied with something to forget about the other's presence, no, Ukyo's too awkward to be alone with his crush, as much as he hate that word, he didn't have any other word to describe his adoration about Senku. 

And seriously he was just there staring at Senku for the whole five minutes and did the scientist not notice him doing that or did he know and just ignored Ukyo like he was used to it? What was Ukyo supposed to do? He can't just gawk at him and do nothing at all. That's the mentalist's job, which he is currently doing, tho he wanted to be of help, to be of use, to do something, what the heck now he's starting to sound like Suika the sweetest melon girl-- but that is beside the point, give him a job to do. 

Senku throws him a dismissive hand. "Nah, there's nothing for you to do here." 

To say that Ukyo's shoulders audibly slump because of lack of activities, or rather lack of reason to be there, Senku didn't mention it. But he did notice it. Tho he didn't shoo the other away, he didn't mind. But Ukyo did mind, so he decided to get out without pushing enough, Senku stopped him. "Actually," he beckoned the other to come close. "Tale that back, I need a pair hand."

Ukyo might try, but he couldn't keep the blush from coming, he shifted his hat for a bit, and fight the urge to grin. His mood visibly brightened, he wasn't sure if the scientist noticed it tho. "Sure, what is it?"

He didn't care if the job he is about to do turns out to be something so mind-numbing like making manganese bateries that Gen and Ruri used to do, so long as it helps the scientist in anyway. So long as he partakes in the scientist's life. So long as he fulfill his position as an ally to a Senku Ishigami. 

'Being Senku's ally, huh? That will do.'

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to end this, like i ddnt even know why i put ukyo instead of gen, but whatever


End file.
